


Choir Courtroom

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Nekoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: If anyone knows Kuroo Tetsuro at all, they’ll know he can’t sit still. Whether physical or mentally, he’s always moving in some way. But back to that in a moment.~~AU where not only does the Nekoma team spend time on court together, but also the choir room.





	Choir Courtroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikyuu-is-madness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haikyuu-is-madness).



> This is one of the pieces I wrote for a Discord server Valentine's Exchange! I received haikyuu-is-madness (her Tumblr blog), go check her out cause she's really cool!
> 
> (This is based off something that happened in an actual choir class one time, so I didn't come up with the actual courtroom idea. I just had the idea of making it into a fanfic)

If anyone knows Kuroo Tetsuro at all, they’ll know he can’t sit still. Whether physical or mentally, he’s always moving in some way. But back to that in a moment.

It’s the last class of the day, every student groaning as they make their way to their elective class. Yes, it’s usually the most entertaining class for students, but after an assembly changing their schedule and forcing them to wear formal clothes, everyone is tired and ready for the bell to announce the beginning of the weekend. 

When the pianist accompanist informs the men’s choir their sensei has taken their women’s choir to a workshop, the high school boys instantly see this as a chance to have a study hall.

“Yes, it’s Friday but we will practice,” the accompanist says to the displeasure of the boys. They wear her down into agreeing to practice half and free period for the rest of class. They go through their numbers quickly and the pianist lets them off the hook. They put up their folders and make their way to the exit.

“Hold up! Just because we’re not singing anymore doesn’t mean I can let you out 20 minutes early.” A short tenor raises his hand. “What if we have club? Baseball has a match today and we’d have more time to warm up.”

The pianist considers this, tilting her head. “Fine. Only leave if you have club activities that you can prepare for.” Two-thirds of the class leave, not wasting a moment. Most of the remaining boys belong to Nekoma’s volleyball club and some give their captain looks.

“It’s not my fault Coach Nekomata cancelled practice for the day!” Kuroo argues. “Besides, you would’ve complained about practice after this weird schedule.”

Kenma clicks his tongue and pulls out his game console from his blazer pocket.

Back to Kuroo’s constantly moving mind or body. The rest of his teammates have found things to do, Yaku getting irk marks from Lev’s interruptions of his  
homework, Yamamoto sprawling across the chairs fast asleep, Inouka’s widening of his eyes as he scrolls through the dog community on Instagram, Kenma naturally playing a game console he hid in his blazer pocket.

Kuroo needs to find something to occupy his mind. He wanders the classroom, stopping by the whiteboard. A small box lays on the table beside it, a box he assumed contained only markers but also white and blue rubber circles. He plucks up a few and realizes they’re like stickers of music notes so the teacher could arrange notes for rhythmic lines during sight reading.

Kuroo takes a few steps back from the board and immediately flings one after the other. If any of the rubber stickers stay it’s only for a second.

He soon grows bored with the failure of his impromptu game. He hops on the small, raised stage and stands behind the adjustable podium. “Yo! As your captain, I am making everyone in this room play a game.”

Yaku doesn’t lift his eyes off his physics homework. “Screw off.”

Kuroo bites his tongue from replying in an inapposite way in case the pianist can hear from the office. “Now, now Yakkun, let’s be nice.”

“Yeah, Yaku-senpai! You’re the reason why the short people are angry stereotype exists!” Yaku holds his notebook in one hand as his left leg is lifted and pushed into Lev’s side.

“I propose we all say a fact we wish for everyone to know about us. Because I’m so kind,” Kuroo says with a hand to his chest causing Kenma to raise an eyebrow, “I’ll go first. My favorite desert is chocolate pie.”

“Apple’s superior,” Kenma mumbles, thumbs flying as he continues playing his game.

“Yakkun! What’s a fact you want everyone to know about you?”

“Lev pisses me off,” the libero grouses as he loosens his bowtie.

Lev pouts. “Yaku-senpai!”

“We already know that,” Inuoko lightly laughs. He pockets his phone and sits on Kenma’s free side. Kenma doesn’t argue, a sign he’s content with his kouhai sitting  
there.

“Fine,” Yaku says. He flips to another sheet of notebook paper and clicks his pen twice. “I’ve never lost a game of hide-and-seek.”

“Great example. That’s how the game is works.”

Lev doesn’t register what his captain says because he’s too busy asking, “Is it because you’re so tiny no one can find you?”

Yaku gets an irk mark and before the third year does something like throw a chair, Kuroo intervenes. “Lev, what about you?”

“Me?” He points a thumb at chest, jabbing at his blue tie. “I want to be the ace!”

“The point of this game is to tell us something we don’t already know,” Kuroo sighs. “Kenma? What about you?”

“…” Kenma pauses his game, stares at Kuroo for ten seconds. “Well?”

“…Nothing.” He resumes his game.

“I’m getting a new dog!” Inuoka pipes.

Kuroo gestures towards him. “Inuoka is the only one who understands how this game works. He only needed one try. Thank you.”

Inuoka grins and Kuroo is satisfied with the result. For a measly moment. And then it’s gone.

He rests his chin in his hand. Ten minutes left in class and no one is biting his hook.

Yaku finishes his homework in peace as Lev moves on to bothering Kenma. “Since we don’t have practice today, can we practice extra tomorrow, Kenma-san?” Kuroo  
glances over at them to see Kenma’s reply.

“We’d be able to practice more if you showed up on time,” Kenma retorts, avoiding agreeing to the taller boy’s question.

“But Kenma-san!”

Kuroo recalls reading an article about reality court shows. “New idea! Kenma and Lev, you’re now in Judge Judy’s court.”

“You mean that American show?” Inuoka asks curiously, doing a cute head tilt like the dogs he adores so much.

Yamamoto stirs, half-sitting up from his position on the chairs. “What’s that?” he murmurs, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s a show where people go to settle cases on television,” the energetic first-year answers.

“Sounds fun!” Lev says the same instant Kenma responds, “Not interested.”

“Be open about it. You both get to state your thoughts on your relationship.”

Kenma pokes his head up, his golden eyes intrigued. “About me and Lev?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll go first,” his best friend says, causing a grin to erupt across Kuroo’s face. “Lev is an annoying kid who needs to understand I don’t want to toss for him. I tell him no and he doesn’t get the message that not only does volleyball exhaust me but so does he.”

“Kenma-san, that’s so harsh!”

“But it’s true.”

The blue-eyed boy drops his jaw. “But-”

“Lev stop interrupting, it’s Kenma’s turn.”

“He constantly bothers me, even asking about schoolwork. We’re not even in the same grade.”

“You’re so smart, though!” Lev whines.

Kuroo whacked the choir binder against the podium. “No interruptions! Kenma, are you done?”

“I guess.” He returns to his game.

Kuroo dramatically gestures towards the silver-haired boy. “Lev, you may speak.”

“Kenma-san is-”

At his name he perks up. “I forgot he uses my name with honorifics. I told him multiple times I didn’t like it.”

“Thank you, Kenma.”

“He interrupted me, why doesn’t he get called out?!” Lev pouts loudly.

“Kenma is a wonderful kitten who’s never done anything wrong in his entire life.”

“I’m not a cat, Kuro,” the boy in questions says. “Wish I was.”

The pianist emerges from her office and says they may leave.

“The jury will look over this case. In the meantime, you’re dismissed!”

“Ooh! Can I be the jury?” Inuoka excitedly asks as Kenma bolts out of the classroom. He’s sure to go to the second-year lockers to avoid Lev’s complaints or  
insistences Kuroo continue this ridiculous Judge Judy game at practice.

On their train home, Kenma gives a look to Kuroo between rounds of his game.

“If Lev doesn’t stop pestering me tomorrow it’s your fault.”

Kuroo laughs. “You don’t want to give poor Yaku a break?”

Unnoticeable to those not close to him, Kenma’s face twitches into a slight scowl. “Yaku only has to deal with Lev for this season while I have all next year. He can deal.”


End file.
